


Расстояние

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [6]
Category: Fantastic Four, Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Джонни не нравится причинять боль тем, кого он любит.





	Расстояние

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: драббл имеет непосредственное отношение к драбблу "Он все выдержит".

Джонни мало когда говорит о своих чувствах. Таращиться в камеры и улыбаться голодным журналистам ему по душе, потому что не приходится открывать эту самую душу, не надо подставлять мягкие ранимые бочка под злые укусы сплетников. 

Поэтому никто до сих пор не знает, что у него появился Ти Джей. Автоматически отнесенный в личное, этот парень знать не знает, что стал тщательно оберегаемым секретом, что Джонни скорее покажет свои грязные трусы, чем расскажет, где именно проводит некоторые вечера. 

Ти Джей, он... Ну, он такой. Обыкновенный и необыкновенный, привычный и незнакомый, далекий и близкий, свой и... Свой. Джонни никогда не сомневался, что Ти Джей — его, со всеми потрохами, от волос до пяток, с этими вредными привычками, выжигающими нутро и выворачивающими вены. А Джонни может об этом многое рассказать, но слушателей как-то все нет. 

Ти Джей, бледный зацелованный парнишка с россыпью ожогов на теле, спящий в его постели, весь натертый пантенолом, как рождественский гусь — приправами. Ти Джей, президентский сынок, не желающий говорить о родителях — не потому что надоело, а потому что не любят. Или любят, но непонятно как, Ти Джей ещё сам не определился.

Джонни стоит в дверях своей спальни, смотрит на одежду, раскиданную по комнате по пути к кровати, на эти вывернутые джинсы, которые так трудно снимать, на белую футболку с опаленным воротом, на скомканные простыни и свалившееся с постели одеяло. Смотрит и думает, что не прочь видеть эту картину почаще и подольше, чтобы не было проблем, которые появляются с пробуждением Ти Джея, тянущего руки к его штанам с такой нуждой в глазах, как некоторые тянутся за кофе. Джонни это льстит, на самом деле льстит, но он неизменно отшатывается и отворачивается, потому что его убивает разочарование в глазах Ти Джея. Иногда, конечно, он сдается и позволяет ему взять в рот, но в итоге у Ти Джея каждый гребаный раз появляются ожоги на плечах от сильной хватки, а язык немеет и болит, ошпаренный спермой, словно кипятком, влитым в рот. Джонни любит, когда ему отсасывают, кто такого не любит, но только не Ти Джей, пожалуйста. Джонни не любит причинять боль тем, кого любит. Любит-любит-любит-любит. 

Ти Джей догадывается, конечно.

Ти Джей потягивается в кровати, сталкивает подушку на пол и переворачивается на спину. Джонни улыбается, заметив едва открытые глаза, и шагает к нему, даже не думая вылезать из своего костюма. Ти Джей не особо-то счастлив, но Джонни не поддается на уговоры. Однажды они лежали голышом, и Джонни не успел среагировать, и потом пришлось выпрашивать у Рида волшебную мазь от сильных ожогов, чтобы следов не осталось. Рид помог, хотя не должен был, но Джонни все равно сделал выводы и больше никогда... Никогда. Потому что Ти Джей мог... Сгореть? Сгореть, конечно. Раз — и все. Повезет, если так. А может, он будет умирать от ожогов. Или... Джонни этого не хотел. И именно поэтому не был уверен, что Ти Джею стоит с ним быть. 

Свои желания Джонни вообще не учитывал. 

Ти Джей приваливается к его бедру, едва он садится на кровать. Смотрит снизу вверх, моргает, ничего не говорит, только дышит и гладит его по бедру. Конечно, Джонни возбуждается. Джонни всегда ходит со стояком, когда Ти Джей в поле зрения, и иногда это очень неудобно, как на том приёме, например, когда на Джонни был ещё дурацкий и очень узкий костюм. 

Ти Джей тянет его за руку, и Джонни наклоняется для поцелуя. Это — допустимо. Недостаточно, но допустимо. Могло и этого не быть. 

Ти Джей выдыхает ему в рот, ведёт рукой по затылку, заставляет прижаться сильнее, и Джонни ему позволяет. Ти Джей хмыкает в поцелуй, и Джонни фыркает в ответ, и они отстраняются друг от друга, почти смеясь. Ти Джей наклоняет голову и смотрит на него выжидающе, и Джонни лезет рукой под простыню, кладет руку на твёрдый член, не скрытый никаким бельем. Ти Джей выдыхает и блаженно прикрывает глаза, а вот Джонни прекрасно видит заалевшие щеки. Он дрочит ему горячей рукой, дрочит насухую, и Ти Джею, конечно, больно, но не так, как от открытого огня. Смазка не поможет — от жара кожи высохнет любое средство. Поэтому Ти Джей научился получать от этого удовольствие.

Он кончает, и Джонни размазывает сперму между пальцев и вытирает ему живот простыней. А потом поднимается, чтобы уйти в ванную и помочь самому себе. 

Ти Джей хватает его за руку, но не пытается остановить. Он просто держит его пальцы, пока Джонни уходит, и его рука падает, когда расстояние становится слишком большим.


End file.
